Bloodline
by 1XxKiraXx1
Summary: There is a real reason that Bella's blood smells the way it does. A diluted bloodline flows through her without her knowledge, not enough to change her physically, but enough to catch the attention of vampires around her. What's to happen when her cousin Theo, a girl bearing the full brunt of this bloodline, shows up after hearing of Bella's association with the Cullens? JASPER/OC
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**Hello, everybody! Yes, yes, I know I already have a TON of fanfics that I'm working on, but I managed to get my main one updated. However, I'm sadly now fighting with writer's block on it... and all my other stories for the most part. So, hell, might as well write ANOTHER fic! Truth is I'm just childish and REALLY need something to write. Hence, this story! Welcome to my new story, my Twilight fanfic "Bloodline."**

**Now, for the record, I've only seen the Twilight movies, and to be honest... they aren't my ****_favorite_**** thing in the world. However, I DO absolutely LOVE two specific characters, one of them being Jacob, and the other being my beloved Jasper Hale! :D Hence, where this long lasting fanfic will lead! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Pairing: Jasper Hale/OC  
>Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Friendship, and a bit of Humor and perhaps some Mystery thrown in.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, nor any of the Twilight plot, nor the Twilight characters. I only own my OCs Theodore Kier and Louis Turner, along with any part of the plot NOT a part of the Twilight movies and/or books. This fanfic, however, is mine and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
>Chapter 1<br>Departure**

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Snarling out a pained swear, a young woman sunk herself down onto the wooden floor as she gingerly held her bare bruised foot. Muttering a few more profanities, she glared menacingly at the large old looking book that had just fallen on her now damaged appendage.

Shaking her head in exasperation, the girl stood back up, reaching about 5'5" in height. She had a slender physique. However, her arms and legs were also firmly muscled while her more feminine aspects were well rounded. Long, dark auburn hair cascaded all the way down her back in slightly curled waves, while a few rebellious strands fell in her elegantly featured face.

Full lips pursed, large fierce green eyes continued to glare down at the offending piece of literature before after a few more seconds of silence, the young woman simply huffed before retrieving it from the ground, "Damn piece of-"

"It really isn't becoming for a lady to cuss, Theo."

Jumping with a start, the girl whirled around to find a young, lean built man sprawled lazily on her bed, his short, raven black hair ruffled and with a hint of stubble on his chin. A Cheshire grin lay spread across his face while his abnormal gold eyes twinkled with humor.

Scowling lightly, Theo glanced at her window which, sure enough, was wide open, signifying clearly just how the intruder had entered. "Last time I checked, I was a long way from being a lady," she replied, scowl melting into a bemused smirk. "Also, I have a door you know."

"Of course ya do, love," the man drawled with his thick, ever present accent, never losing the amused grin, "but then my entrance wouldn't be near as grand now would it?"

"It still isn't grand, Louis," Theo snickered at her best friend, not even noticing the ever present nickname he'd used on her ever since they'd become friends. She grinned when she saw his grin falter at her comment.

"I beg to differ," he countered.

"That's nice," the young woman hummed, her eyes glinting with mischief as she pulled out and packed more old books from her shelf. "To bad it's not up for discussion."

A huff sounded behind her before Theo heard her bed creak. Only a moment later she felt his presence shift directly behind her as he reached over her head and grabbed one of the old books from the shelf. "What happened?" he inquired, peering down at his friend with a now serious expression.

A raised eyebrow was his reply.

"Don't even try faking innocence, vixen," Louis snorted, poking the nose of the girl before him and smirking when he earned himself a growl. "On the phone you said you had to take off for a bit. However, if you're bringing all of these," he lifted up and gestured to the book in his hands, "then there's no way that this is just an innocent little vacation."

"Your point?" Theo inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms as she looked up at the man.

He smirked, "So, whose unlucky ass are you going to go all voodoo on this time?"

The young woman barked out a laugh, "Now who's swearing?"

"I'm serious, Theo," Louis's golden eyes were somber. "You're taking all your witchy cook books-"

"Grimoire," the young woman corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever," the man growled before continuing. "What's going on, love?"

Theo sighed softly, walking over and plunking herself down on her bed before running her slender fingers through the mane on her head, "My cousin called."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"The _only_ one, from the Swan family, Isabella Swan," Theo replied.

Recognition flashed across the young looking man's face, "Ah, yes, her. The two of you are rather close aren't you? Being the same age and all."

"Yes."

Slowly, a grin re-spread across Louis's face, "That's right. Doesn't the Swan family carry a diluted stream of your direct family's bloodline? Yes, not enough to gift them with the legacy of the Kier witches, but just enough to make some of them smell… delicious- AUGH!"

Louis's hands flew up to grip his throbbing temples as he leaned back against the bookshelf behind him. "You can cease popping the blood vessels in my head now, love," he smirked, gold eyes narrow in irritation as he met the glaring gaze of his testy best friend. "I was only speaking the truth that any of my kind would speak."

Theo merely scoffed, but granted her friend's request and stopped causing the blood vessels in his head to pop. Cheeky little bastard repaired himself way to quickly some times. "Shut-up," the young woman snapped, the irritation still not leaving her eyes.

"Ah, but you would be so bored without someone in this dull apartment to talk to," Louis's expression was knowing as he plopped down beside the girl. "So, what happened? The two of you talk all the time. What's come up that could possibly require the aid of a Kier witch?"

"You know damn well already."

Louis grinned, "Humor me?"

"Essentially she met an odd ball at school, who seems to have taken an… interest in her," Theo muttered, a dark look crossing her features.

"So, you intend to travel all the way from Alaska to Washington just to oversee a possible boyfriend for your cousin?" the male beside her laughed, though his eyes said that he clearly knew the real truth to what his companion was getting at.

"He's from the Cullen family."

"Cullen family? I've heard of them," Louis hummed, finally losing the grin and turning serious, "and judging by your actions," he again gestured to the array of Grimoire, "you have as well, or you at least know what they are."

"Yeah," Theo replied.

"So, how long do you intend to be gone?" Louis inquired.

"Long enough to assess the situation, that's all," the young woman said simply. "The Grimoire are just… insurance."

"Of course," Louis's eyes gleamed with knowing humor. He actually knew a few from the Cullen family personally. However, he was fairly sure he didn't know any Cullens from Forks. Very sure, actually. Anyways, he could most certainly understand his friend's worry for her cousin's safety if she had a vampire stalking her.

Things such as that usually didn't have very appealing endings.

All the same, he figured Theo would be reasonable and approach the matter with peaceable tact. She tended to give _all_ a chance and was a fairly peaceable person unless genuinely provoked. Something he seemed to do all the time… on purpose. But what could he say? She was a witch, and it was fun to rile her. On the other hand, God help the vampire that was actually idiotic enough to try and wage war on a Kier witch. A show like that would be a pity to miss.

"Make sure to let me know if anything happens," he grinned.

Pausing, she turned around and snorted, "Sure."

Louis grinned, "And do hurry back. This town is such a bore without a witch to entertain me."

Theo laughed as she packed the last of her Grimoire, "Yeah, fuck you too."

The man chuckled, "I'm sure I'll get laid sometime while you're gone."

"Not in my apartment you won't," Theo growled, groaning as she looked at the last of her luggage. "Now," she grunted, closing the lid on the large chest of Grimoire and locking it, "mind carrying this out to the jeep for me?"

"But of course, love," Louis smirked, jumping up and looking down at the chest of books before an evil look overcame his features. "Honestly though, with all the time you spend with your nose in these dusty things, it's no wonder you don't have a sex life."

The young woman in the room bristled indignantly, "And just who the hell's to say I don't?!"

"Me," Louis snickered.

"It's not like we spent twenty-four seven together, Louis," the Kier witch snorted, giving her friend a look, "Who knows, I could be sleeping with guys left and-"

Laugher quickly filled the room, causing Theo to break off in her rant and glare menacingly at the bloodsucking prick that she somehow called her best friend.

"First off, love, I know you better than that," Louis grinned widely, managing to contain his laughter as he continued. "Second, it's easy to smell that your blood is still that of a-"

"You say it and you're dead."

"-virgin, OUCH!" Louis exclaimed in shock (not really) as a walking stick was brought down solidly upon his head. Honestly, he really did do a fabulous job of bringing out the more violent and temperamental side of his companion. The vampire supposed it was a personal talent.

"YOU-"

**WHACK!**

"ARE-"

**WHACK!**

"SUCH-"

**WHACK!**

"A-"

**WHACK!**

"STU-"

**WHACK!**

"-PID-"

**WHACK!**

"DICK!"

Louis continued to laugh as his friend finally found some mercy in her soul and put the walking stick back in the corner.

"Just grab the chest," she huffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation at her friend's smug expression as she headed out to her jeep. She had just reached the vehicle when Louis whisked to her side, carrying the massively heavy chest as if it were light as a feather.

"Done and done, love," the vampire smirked after depositing the chest into the jeep. Seeing all the rest of Theo's luggage already packed in there as well, he turned and gave her a genuinely inquisitive look, "Anything else?"

"Nope," Theo replied, running her fingers through her hair before pulling her keys from her jeans. "Thanks for looking after the apartment for me. I don't… I don't plan to be gone for long. Hopefully."

Louis simply grinned, "Just know that you'll owe me one. Besides, I like invading your home."

"I noticed," the witch grumbled, though her eyes showed her amusement, "The challenge is getting you to bloody leave."

The male smiled at that, "Take care of yourself, love. You'll be facing your problems all by your lonesome again."

"Touché," Theo smiled in return. "But then again, I always was alone before your obnoxious ass intruded upon my life."

"As your friend," Louis placed a hand upon his chest in mocking authority, "I hereby decree that I made your life infinitely better."

The young woman grinned, "As I did yours, ya jerk."

"Touché."

…

"Do give me a call if all hell breaks loose down there, love," Louis grinned, watching as his friend hopped into the driver's seat before he continued. "Or if you manage to find yourself a boyfriend. I figure both events would be just as entertaining."

Theo laughed before she closed the car door, "Will do."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Well, there's the first chapter! What did ya all think? I really hope I managed to get you reader's attention. Also, I really hoped you liked the two OCs. Theo of course is the main character, but Louis will become important as well. Not to worry, he'll show up later in the story. Though not as a love rival or anything like that, Louis will have an interesting role to play later in the story. Anyways, I plan to make this fanfic a long one, so romance and relationships between characters will be well developed. My outline for the story will go farther then the movies go, so this fanfic should last a while.**

**Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed it and would be honored if you would be so kind as to drop a review and let me know what you think before you leave. Reviews really are my inspiration, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'm likely to update. So review away my lovely readers! :) Also, pretty please follow and favorite this story as well! See you all in the next chapter, which should be very soon! :D**

**OTHER STORIES OF MINE  
>Windwept Fire - Inuyasha - SesshomaruOC  
>Symbol of the Dog - Inuyasha - SesshomaruYoukai OC  
>A Daiyoukai's Dance - Inuyasha - SesshomaruKagome Higurashi - ONESHOT  
>Milord Babysitter - Inuyasha - Sesshomaru - FUNNY ONESHOT<br>Silver and Gray, Foxes and Jays - Yu Yu Hakusho - Kurama/Yoko/OC  
>Ouran Host Club Kitsune - Ouran High School Host Club - Youkai OCHaruhi Fujioka  
>Youkai or a Fairy - Hakushaku to Yousei - Youkai OCLydia Carlton  
>Quest for Purpose - Magi - SinbadOC  
>Byakuya's Story: Tales of the Past - Bleach - Young Byakuya KuchikiOC  
>Ice-Cream for Two Please - Fairy Tail - Gray FullbusterLucy Heartfilia - ONESHOT  
>Welcome to Pandora Academy - Pandora Hearts - Jack BezariousOC - AU  
>The Hobbit: Heart of a Dragon - Hobbit - KiliOC**

**Rock Out!  
>Kira<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks

**Hello, everybody! I'm back with the next chapter! However, first I'd like to offer a HUGE thanks and cookies to my first seven reviewers: bonnet, guest, xXJuuLXx, strangers in the night, Ultimate Slytherin 2001, MyladyNancy, and NightsBlackRose13! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! *hugs* Also, another huge thanks to all the people who have already favorited and/or followed this story. I really do appreciate it, and I'm SO happy to see that this fanfic has caught the attention that it did. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter two! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight, nor any of the Twilight plot, nor the Twilight characters. I only own my OCs Theodore Kier and Louis Turner, along with any part of the plot NOT a part of the Twilight movies and/or books. This fanfic, however, is mine and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
>Chapter 2<br>Welcome to Forks**

Theo scowled slightly as she drove down the highway, the pelting rain making it nearly impossible to see through her windshield. Admittedly, she loved the rain, just _not_ while she was driving. Honestly, the young woman wondered if this could even be considered mere rain, or even a downpour. Fucking hurricane was more like it.

_Welcome to Washington, Hun._

Leaning back in her seat, the witch ran a tired hand through her hair. These next few weeks were going to be long. Really long, and chances are with her luck, they would be a complete bitch.

Grumbling irritably, Theo thought back to how this upcoming nightmare had begun.

It had started with the girl's cousin Bella giving her a call, something that was a perfectly normal occurrence. Bella had just moved in with her father and since then had made a habit of calling her cousin/closest friend nearly every day instead of say every week. Yet, after spending about a week and a half in her new school, she had finally mentioned _him_.

Fucking _him_.

The _root_ to the bitch of a problem that was currently at hand.

_Edward_ fucking _Cullen_.

The moment Bells said that name Theo knew she recognized something about it. The surname, she had known the surname, and sure enough, when the witch went through some of her ancestor's journals, there they were.

The Cullen Family.

_Vampires_.

Bella had caught the attention of a vampire, and most likely, his entire family.

Theo let out a sigh. She was not against vampires as a whole. After all, it would be rather hypocritical considering her (reluctantly admitted) best friend was one.

_Speaking of which, I remembered to leave some blood bags in my freezer for him right?_

_…_

_Shit._

The young woman mentally swore, knowing that if there was indeed no blood bags left in the freezer for her bloodsucking prick of a friend, he would probably take matters into his own hands and raid the blood bank himself. It wouldn't be too difficult for him considering his gift was mind control.

Theo herself had a… interesting relationship with one of the vampires who actually worked there. Hence, the reason she could get adequate food for her companion.

It was like feeding a dog.

That drank blood.

_My life is so screwed up._

A sardonic grin spread across her face as she shook her head at the thought. Theo was just glad her uncle had bought the excuse she'd fed him for wanting to suddenly move down for a temporary stay. Needless to say, after finding out that the Cullen family were indeed vampires (with an interest in her cousin), Theo had made quick work in calling Charlie. In the end, she'd simply told him that she was tired of living by herself all the way up in Alaska, and considering that Charlie and Bells were the only blood relative's she had left, she wondered if she could live with them for a bit.

The answer had been yes, providing Theo continued to go to school in Forks, even if her stay was only temporary. Charlie didn't want her to fall behind.

_I'm a bloody witch… in high school._

_…_

_Something about that sentence just doesn't sound right._

Theo sighed softly, once again running her fingers through her hair, a habit that tended to show through when she was nervous, frustrated, or in deep thought.

She was coming to Forks to assess the situation.

Not _all_ vampires were the fucking incarnations of evil, unlike what some dumb asses thought. Most, though _certainly_ not all, vampires that Theo had come across were honestly just victims of a curse that had been forced upon them and that they couldn't control.

Often times it was sad, really.

And contrary to what many believed, they still had their bloody souls!

_Superstitious gits…_

As for the Cullens specifically… the witch's eyes narrowed. In the short time she'd had before she left, the young woman had managed to do a bit of research, and according to said research, no deaths _nor_ missing people had been recently reported in Forks or the surrounding areas.

Meaning that the Cullens weren't hunting people.

A small smile tugged at Theo's lips.

_They must be animal hunters._

They most certainly wouldn't be the first vampires noted to refuse taking the life or even drinking the blood of humans. Instead, these vampires would resort to taking animal blood instead, and according to Theo, an act such as that could only earn positive points with her.

The _real_ problem was Bella herself.

More specifically her blood.

Theo knew all too well that the Kier witch bloodline did have a hint of a line flowing through the Swan family's veins. The question was, was it enough to make Bella a target? Or was the fact she'd caught the attention of a vampire just coincidence?

_No_.

_Coincidences that convenient just don't happen._

The witch took a deep breath. She just wanted to make sure Bells was safe. Okay, safe was something that could never happen if you associated yourself with the world of the supernatural. Theo just wanted her cousin to be as safe as _possible_ in the given situation. After all, in the end, it would be up to Bells to make a decision on how she felt about the world she was about to step into.

Speaking of which, Theo hardly doubted Bella even knew about the Cullens being vampires yet.

_Lovely. Another bump in the road to fret about. Heavens knows how that'll go down._

Theo opened her mouth and swore up and down, the kind of profanities you'd only expect to come from a cross country trucker with his scruffy beard and chewing tobacco.

_Why did Bells of all people have to get mixed up in this world!?_

The young woman groaned. She would just have to watch how this all played out. This was Bella's life after all, meaning she was the one who would make decisions. Whether Bella liked it or not, she had already stepped into the other world. Bells would find that out sooner or later. What she did next would then be completely her choice.

_I'll just be there to protect her._

Theo let out a small growl, finally forcing her worries to the back of her mind. During this weather, she really ought to keep her focus on the road lest she get herself killed before she even set foot in Forks.

_Oh, and speak of the devil._

The witch let out a sigh of relief when she finally spotted the welcome to Forks sign.

_Finally!_

Relief flooded the young woman, for the drive really had been an excruciatingly long one, taking a little over a full week. Thankfully, Bells had still called Theo's cell almost every day, so the witch was still appraised of the situation. Fortunately, nothing substantial had happened… yet.

Also, my little 'spies' have not yet reported back anything out of the ordinary. So, I suppose hell has yet to release its fury.

Honestly, Theo would have just flown had she not had all her damn Grimoire to take. But there was no way in hell she would _ever_ risk losing them in some baggage mishap. They were each one of a kind, personal spell, historic, and herbal documentations written and owned by all the previous Kier witches.

Beyond priceless.

They were the heirloom to Theo's bloodline.

A small smile crossed the young witch's face as she glanced over at the passenger seat where her own personal Grimoire was laying. The pages in it weren't very filled out yet, but that would change over her life time; however long that may be. A half dozen more decades, or an infinite amount of centuries, there were spells beyond measure in her chest of Grimoires, including quite a few different methods for long lasting life.

Theo would have to come to those decisions eventually.

_Now is most certainly not the time._

The young woman braced herself as she turned into the driveway of her uncle's home. Before getting out, she carefully returned her Grimoire to the old chest behind her before relocking it. The old Kier family spell on the chest would ensure that only a Kier witch could open and have access to all the family bloodline's knowledge.

Swearing softly as she glared out at the weather, Theo reluctantly climbed out of her old jeep before making a mad dash through the downpour and to the door. Raising her hand, the young woman was just about to knock when the door flew open and she was enveloped in a hug by none other her cousin.

"Welcome to Forks!" Bella laughed lightly, releasing her soaked cousin and offering her an amused smile upon seeing her dripping state.

"Much appreciated, Bells," Theo replied laughed wryly, dry humor lacing her tone as she stepped inside the toasty house and looked around.

_This place… hasn't changed at all._

"Theo!"

The young witch whirled around, grin plastering itself on her face as she saw her uncle come trotting down the stairs. "Hiya, Uncs!" she laughed, jogging up and dragging the man down to her height for a hug. Pulling away, she gave her only two living blood relatives a warm look, "It's good to see both of you again."

"Same to you, kid," Charlie smiled, patting the girl on the head.

"I can't believe you actually decided to move out here," Bella commented, her eyes betraying her excitement. "I thought you loved Alaska."

"I do," Theo affirmed, smiling warmly, "but it gets a bit lonely when you're living up there by yourself."

"I'll bet it does," Charlie huffed lightly, giving his niece a slightly disapproving look. Really, he never had been able to fully approve of a mere seventeen year old girl living by herself. It would be reassuring to have her back under his roof, even if only temporarily. "In any case," he quickly changed the subject, "Bells, why don't you show Theo back up to her old room? I'll go out and start grabbing her luggage."

"Sure," Bella more than willingly replied.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie," Theo said gratefully before following her cousin up the stairs.

"Here you are," Bella quipped with a smile as she led her friend into an empty room.

The young witch had to do a few double takes as she looked at it.

_Talk about nostalgic… It's still the same._

A smile tugged at Theo's lips as she sat down on her old bed, her eyes scanning her old bedroom from the single window, to the small closet, to the large vanity dresser in the corner.

_It's all still here._

"I think Charlie always hoped you would come back," Bella said, walking over and sitting down by her shocked cousin. "We cleaned the room up some for you, but it was already pretty neat."

Theo smiled sadly. "I had my reasons for leaving," she said gently. After all, once she'd found out she was a witch four years ago, there was no way she could stay, resulting in her moving up to live with her fraternal grandfather in Alaska. For he was the one who had revealed to her just what she was.

It was during her stay with him that she had done most of her training.

Too bad the crazy ol' coot had passed away last year.

The young witch had lived by herself up there by herself ever since, much to the complaint of Charlie who had previously cared for her after his half-brother and wife had gone missing eight years ago.

Theo finally let out a sigh, softly running her fingers through her hair before leaning her head on her cousin's shoulder and closing her eyes, "All the same, it's good to be back, especially since you're here now too. I missed you."

A smile spread across Bella's face as she hugged the closest friend she'd ever had, "I missed you too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**And here be chapter two! I really hope all you readers enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :) I have TONS of ideas piling up in my head for this story. So, hopefully, new chapters will come out fairly quick. All the same, please, PLEASE drop me a review and let me know what you thought! :D I do not mind constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES. Again, reviews really are my inspiration. Therefore, the more reviews I get, the faster I'm likely to update. Also, please follow and favorite this story as well. You readers are doing AWESOME! See you all in the next chapter! :D**

**Rock Out!  
>Kira<strong>


End file.
